Protector
by animegeek00
Summary: What do you think happens when the Phantomhive manor acquires a protector? What if she isn't human, demon, angel, or grim reaper? You'll have to find out inside, for I don't believe in spoilers, but I do believe in foreshadowing...
1. Guardian

Chapter 1: Guardian

My heart picked up a bit. I know I was being followed, but by who? Or what? I could hear the footsteps behind me break out into a run. I, too, ran. I snuck a look behind me and I saw a tall, dark figure running after me.

I swung my head forward, just in time to trip over a rock. Blast the dark. I usually love darkness, relying on it to conceal me, but not tonight. As my body connects with the ground, I gasp. I landed on a branch. Damp warmth spread out under me. Blood.

The man caught up to me and I saw that he was extremely handsome, but almost….unhuman. I found myself staring into his crimson eyes, his pale face framed by jet black hair. Then he stuffed me into a potato sack. Way to ruin the moment.

Darkness enfolded me and I pulled my arms to my chest to allow for more room. My hands came away sticky. The blood spread very quickly, staining the inside of the sack.

Low voices murmured outside. They sounded like upperclassmen. One was somewhat higher than the other, but very commanding. The other sounded humble, but slightly sarcastic. The bag tipped over and I came out in a jumbled mess. I looked up and saw 6 people staring back at me.

The only female of the group gasped and moved toward me, lifting my shirt so my stomach was visible. I looked down and saw a long, deep gash stretch from just above my belly button to just below my bra. Blood was pouring out and I was starting to feel dizzy. The woman silently pulled out a clean rag and applied pressure, making the bleeding stop.

"A deep cut you got there, yes?" she said in a slightly annoying voice, careful not to get blood on her dress."Finny" a young boy with an eyepatch said, "get her some of your clean clothes, since she seems to be about your size." "yes young master Ciel." The boy named Finny said. Ciel looked at me and said, "just to clear things up, im Ciel Phantomhive. This is my butler Sebastian Michaelis," he gestured to the man who captured me. "this is my 'chef' Baldroy, my maid, Mey-rin, my gardener, Finnian, who is currently getting you clothes, and my footman, Snake." He said, gesturing to a young man with a scaly complexion.

"where am i?" I asked " you are at the Phantomhive manor." Ciel said. Finny came in with a small stack of clothes just as Mey-rin finished bandaging me. I got up and took the clothes with a small "thank you." "you alright there?" he asked. "yeah…" I said, a lot on my mind.

"well then," Sebastian said, clapping his hands, "I will show you to your room so you can get dressed…" "WHAT?!" I shouted, "MY new room? You expect me to stay here?" "well, yes. You will be the Guardian of Phantomhive." "why me?" "because," he says calmly," of your abilities." "H-how do you know?" I ask. "As the butler of the Phantomhive family," he states, " it goes without saying that I can identify specimens of your…kind." "on with it." Ciel says, stepping from his place of observation, "oh, yes. Don't mind me by asking, but what is your name?"

I sigh, "Lily. Lily Karasu."

* * *

**A/N: hello everyone! thx to all those who has read soo far and anyone who has started following. this story is written by my friend from school who is freaking out about this, so if u wanna review and give her praise, suggestions or anything, just type away! until next chapter my children. (yes I went master makarov from fairy tale on u.)**


	2. Wings

Chapter 2: Wings

" I have put in an order in for your new uniform." Ciel informs me. I had changed and now Ciel, Sebastian, and I were taking a stroll in the manor. Ciel and I were leading, Sebastian trailed behind. Ciel leads me to a verandah, where a small table and some chairs await. Sebastian pulls out a chair for me and pushes me in, somehow doing the same for Ciel simultamously. "so, Lily. Do you have any questions for me?" I looked at Ciel. Only about a million, I wanted to say. Instead, I ask, "how do you know about my … abilities?"

"well, it was very easy," Ciel stated, "I sent Sebastian over to America to investigate the sightings of a "bird-child". His search led to you. He saw you just as you were boarding a British cargo ship and conveniently followed you here, captured you, and brought you to me." I glanced at Sebastian and he flashed me a lecherous smile. I shuddered and turned back to Ciel, who had gotten up. I, too, got up and followed him to a large, spacious room with training equipment. "show us what you got!" he said. "W-what?" "you are the Guardian, you have to fight. Show us how you can kill!" Ciel shouted.

"what do you want me to do?" I said. "defeat Sebastian in weaponry." Sebastian then took off his coat, leaving him in his undershirt. He entered a room labeled "weapons". He then exited, pushing a cart displaying weapons. "choose." Ciel commanded. I approached the cart. There was multiple types ranging from broadswords and longswords to battleaxes and maces. Sebastian chose a longsword for its reach. I on the other hand chose a saxe knife and throwing knife.

I looked at the short throwing knife. Narrow at the hilt, it tapered out sharply, becoming thicker and wider for 3 quarters of its length to form a broad blade with the weight concentrated toward the tip then a steep reverse taper created a razor sharp point. The saxe knife was longer. The handle was the same leather disc construction, and there was a short, sturdy crosspiece. The blade was heavy and straight, razor sharp on one side, thick and heavy on the other. Originally called a sea-axe, it can block any sword stroke.

"begin!" Ciel yelled. We turned toward each other. Sebastian was the first to strike. He moved with blinding swiftness, but I was faster. I parried, crossing the knives, saxe on the throwing knife. The throwing knife gave me leverage to the forceful blow. He stepped back, only to dive in again and be blocked by me. He repeated this, until I dodged under his arm, causing him to lose balance for only a moment. That was all I needed. Not wanting to seriously injure Sebastian, I smashed the hilt of my saxe knife into the back of his sword arms' shoulder. He dropped his sword and I was able to press the throwing knife to the back of his neck and the saxe to the front. We stood there, breathing hard until Ciel ended the fight with a shout.

Ciel stared at me with a look of surprise. He motioned Sebastian over and spoke to him in hushed tones, gesturing to me occasionally. He then turned toward me. "is it true you have…. An evolutionary advantage?" "quite." I responded shortly. "well….. take off your shirt, then." He commanded. "WHAT?!" I shouted. "you have an undershirt, do you not?" he said with an exasperated sigh. "oh, okay." I slid the shirt over my head. I was now only wearing a black tank top and Finny's trousers. With a sigh of relief, I untucked my wings from my back, stretching them. Ciel and Sebastian widened their eyes with shock. I stood there, uncomfortable because very few people knew about my wings. They both did a circle around me, examining them, taking in their 14ft wingspan and the fact that they're so dark, with a purple glint to them.

"impressive…" Ciel mumbled, "can you do a demonstration?" "sure, sure." I launched myself into the air, beating my wings as I ascended. As I flew up to the support beam, I watched them. Even from all the way up here, I could see every detail about them. Then I lithely tucked my wings in and dropped feet first from the beam. I landed on all fours, just as my older brother taught me, somewhere in America. "are there others like you?" Ciel asked. I hesitated, "no." ciel noticed my hesitation, but did not act upon it. He then motioned me to a door off to his right. The door was bigger than the ones labeled "weapons". Inside was rows and rows of high class swords, knifes, and other tools of death. "for your job, you'll need plenty of…. Accessories." Ciel told me.

" oh okay…" I looked through the weapons. A sleek broadsword caught my eye. I went over and pulled it out of it's sheath, admiring the blueish tint to it. I hooked it onto my thin belt. The familiar weight of a sword settled on my left hip. Im best with my right hand, but I am ambidextrous. I looked to my left, and saw another pair of knives, but without frills. I take a double scabbard belt and set it around my waist. Then I placed the 2 knives into the scabbards. It all felt familiar to me.

Fatigue washed over me. Swaying slightly, I look into a concerned Ciel's face. "just tired.." I mumble and yawn. "oh, yes," Ciel said, "Mey-rin!" Mey-rin stumbled in and said, "yes young master, how can I be of service to you?" "escort Lily to her quarters." "yes, young master." I followed Mey-rin out into a long hallway and up some stairs. She then led me to a door and opened it, revealing a large parlor with 2 doors branching out. Mey-rin pointed to the door on the left. "this is your bedroom, and this," she said, "is your balcony. Your room is on the top floor, so do be careful of the long drop." She then took her leave, so I opened my bedroom door and flopped on my bed, not bothering to change.

I fell asleep thinking, "what have I gotten myself into…"

* * *

**A/N: well thanks guys for reading and I finally figured out the whole updating chapters thing... major poo brain... so yea. until next chapter!**


	3. Cloak

Chapter 3: Cloak

"Ciel! Where is she?" "in her room." The nest thing I heard was my bedroom door crashing in and a woman squeal. "oh! She is even more beautiful than I imagined!" I look up and see a woman with way too much of her legs showing. Ciel stood behind her, his head in his hands. With of course, the ever-present Sebastian. The woman gave me a bone crushing hug. "Nina, I would prefer to not have my new employee squeezed to death before her first day of work." Ciel sighed. "oh, you're no fun." Nina says, but hesitantly releases me. "so. I brought over your new uniform. I would like you to try it on so I can make any adjustments." "O-okay." I stammered out.

Nina grabbed my wrist and led me out of my bedroom to my living room. She then pulled out a stool and told me to stand on it. Sebastian pulled a black box out of a bag and handed it to Nina. She took it with a sneer, and opened it and took out a folded pile of clothes. She went to take off my tank top, but I motioned toward Ciel and Sebastian. "oh, yes. Men, leave the room!" she commanded. They left, but not before Ciel could say, "remember Nina, I need my Guardian fully intact." Nina merely waved them off and turned to me.

"strip." She told me. Hesitantly, I took off my shirt and trousers, leaving me in my bra and underwear. I shivered from the cold. I was facing her, so my wings were hidden. "ok. Put this on." She said, handing me a shirt and tights. As I buttoned up the shirt, I noticed that it was similar to a suits undershirt, and just as white. Slipping on the black tights, I noticed, to my great relief, that this was not all I was going to be wearing. Nina then handed me very small black shorts and a black jacket with a flip-up collar. (similar to Alois Trancy's) I proceeded to put them on and noticed I could move freely, like it was a second skin. I looked down at myself. Glancing to the side, my eyes located black, lace up boots that would go to about my mid-calf. I slipped then on and noticed that they fit like a glove. I then placed a black hairband on to keep my hair out of my eyes.

I realized something. "Ciel!" I shouted. He walks in, Sebastian to his left. "yes?" "how do you know my clothing size?" "well," Sebastian says as he steps forward. "I took the liberty of taking some measurements myself." I blushed furiously. "WH-when did you do this?" I stutter out. In reply, he answers, "you are most calm when sleeping."

* * *

**A/N: srry its sooo short. i'll talk to my friend about that. well I hope you guys laughed at the end. my friend wrote that really fast last Friday in yearbook since it was the day before break started. im going to give her notebook back on wensday to write more and hopefully give it to me this weekend with atleast one more chapter for ya guys! until then my peeps!**


	4. Bi Unicorns

I was sitting there, having tea that Tanaka brought me and it all happened so fast

"young master," Sebastian said, suddenly appearing at Ciel's side, "we have a bit of a problem."

"what kind of problem?" Ciel snapped.

"a blonde one."

"oh no."

"who is here?" I ask tentatively.

"Alois Trancy." Ciel sighs.

"oh, I think I've heard of him."

"Ciel Phantomhive!" a little blonde boy shouts girlishly as he storms in through the doors of the parlor. "what kind of host leaves his guests alone?"

" hello Trancy." Ciel says with an exasperated sigh.

"this is Alois Trancy?" I ask as I study the blonde boy. He had a long coat like mine, shorts similar to mine, but even shorter, and high socks. We dressed similar, and that scared me.

"what do you want Trancy?" Ciel asked.

"I would just like to announce to you personally that I have become bi. I figured this out when I stared at Hannah for too long and had heard what the triplets were whispering." Alois shuddered.

"is that all?" Ciel asked

"no, I also wanted to warn you that my uncle wanted to drop by."

"do I know your uncle?"

"yes," Alois paused, "he is the Viscount of Druitt."

Now it was Ciel's turn to shudder. At first this conversation was amusing, but now it was making me nervous. Ciel sighed.

" Sebastian, I need you to dye my hair brown." Ciel looked to me, "I also need you to dye Lily's hair… violet."

"why cant I have it blue?" I complained.

"because I don't want you to copy my hairstyle."

"oh."

"anything else Trancy?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"no, nothing at all."

" then I trust you will be taking your leave."

Alois started walking towards the door and I couldn't help but wonder the history between him and Ciel.

"don't let the door hit your arse on the way out." Ciel called after him.

SLAM!

"OW!"

"oh well….." Ciel trailed off. "im surprised that Claude wasn't with him."  
"maybe Mr. Trancy requested to come alone." Suggested Sebastian.

"perhaps." I stated.

"you don't even know who they are." Ciel told me.

" I know, but I wanted to sound all dramatic."

Ciel blinked, "ok…."

"young master, I need to go out and get supplies for supper." Sebastian said as he broke the awkward silence.

"yes, yes." Ciel waved him off dismissively, "oh, and take Lily with you."

Sebastian paled, "Y-yes, my lord."

I followed Sebastian out the door. He abruptly stopped and turned around, grabbing my wrist.

"you must not mention what we are about to do to anyone, got it?"

"Y-yes?"

"good"

We went outside and there was a big, black carriage awaiting for us.

"after you." Sebastian said politely.

* * *

**A/N: BAM! ALOIS TRANCY AND CLIFF HANGERS BITCHES!**

** well hello there. sorry it took so long to upload I had to get the notebook from my friend. oh btw I wont be able to upload again this week cuz she's gonna be at her cabin all week and she didn't finish ch5 yet, and I start school again after this week so I can only upload on weekends so yea... it sucks. well atleast you guys got some tranny Trancy. (that's what my friends and I call him) and tanaka since she forgot him in ch1. -facepalm- so yea this got left on a cliff hanger, hope you guys can wait! ok so I've been reading "devils like to dance" by hateweasel (love that girl she helped me so much) and its basically Ciel, Sebastian, and Alois in modern times. so when I told my friend haley that Alois is back, she screamed "THE BLONDE WHORE IS BACK!" I laughed my ass off. so yea I started calling him the blonde tranny whore. don't hate if I offended you, it matches him in my opinion, but only sometimes those. well later my peeps, until next chapter, which btw starts off good!**

**P.S: and the title is cuz of him announcing he's bi plus we have a joke at school were we say "Alois Trancy is a confirmed gay unicorn." I like to add afterword "approved by Ciel Phantomhive" so that's where the unicorn part came from... ya we are rlly weird, like REALLY weird. **


	5. Carriages and brothers

**A/N: im soooo srry I didn't update last weekend. I had a sea scout trip all weekend. I finally got this posted and wanted to post another chapter but my friend didn't get to finish ch6. so again im srry and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I sat there and listened to the carriage wheels rattle on the cobblestone roads. Sebastian sat across from me, looking out the window. The carriage came to a sudden stop, jolting me out of my seat and onto Sebastian. At this point, I was blushing madly.

"S-sorry." I stuttered

"it seems to me that you have lost your balance." Sebastian chuckled darkly, making me pale slightly.

I quickly got off him and stepped out of the carriage. Sebastian trailed behind me. In front of us was a large building made of black bricks. It was unmarked.

Sebastian walked past me and stopped in front of the doors, turning around to face me.

"are you coming?"

I hurried to catch up with him. He led me down a long, dark corridor branching off from the lobby.

"before we get food for supper, I have to stop here to talk to someone." He told me.

"O-okay…"

He turned to his left and disappeared through a door. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a table with two male persons sitting at it. The older one looked exactly like Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" the older one said.

" hello, Galen. Its been awhile."

"how have you been Sebby?" the younger one asked.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the nickname, but didn't lose his composure. "I have been fine. I trust you 3 are doing well. And by the way, where is Quinn?"

"sleeping." Galen, the older one, said.

"does Phantomhive know you're here?" the younger one asked.

"no, Chase, he does not."

"sorry to interrupt, but what is going on here?" I asked, suddenly nervous that Ciel didn't know we're here.

"sorry, Lady Lily. This," he said, gesturing to Galen, "is my twin brother, Galen."

At this point, nothing surprised me.

"and this," he continued, gesturing to Chase, " is my younger brother, Chase."

After Sebastian said this, Chase took my hand and lightly kissed it.

I could barely contain my laughter and Chase saw this.

"whats the matter?" he asked, confusion being the dominant emotion on his face. "you are a lady, correct?"

"no, Sebastian says that to every women."

"oh…." Chase trailed off.

"im a protector."

"what time is it?" a boy appeared in the doorway.

"hello, Quinn." Sebastian says.

" Sebby!" Quinn shouts cheerfully.

"yes, it is me." Sebastian sighs.

Then Quinn spots me. "oh, Sebby did you get a girlfriend?"

A horrified look crept across Sebastians face. "never!" he yelled, finally losing his composure.

"what?!" I yelled. "so what, im not attractive enough?"

"I-I-"

"no. just no. im standing by Chase from now on!" I then stomped over to chase.

Sebastian facepalmed.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"ok," Galen started, "what are you doing here?"

"when my young master was human, he somehow had 3 souls. He had his own soul inside of him, but his parents souls were in a locket he kept in a locked chest. When Ciel became a demon, both of his parents souls entered him." Sebastian said.

"whats so bad about that?" Quinn asked curiously.

"a demon cant have souls. They can only consume then. His parents souls are destroying him."

"wait, wait ,wait. You are all demons?" I asked nervously.

"yep!" Quinn answered cheerfully.

Never mind what I said earlier, I was NOT expecting this.

"okay, that doesn't surprise me at all…" I lied.

I could tell they all saw through my lie, but didn't mention it.

"anyway," Sebastian continued. "I will need one of you to consume Ciel's parents souls."

I suddenly felt chills down my spine.

* * *

**A/N: H4E HAS BROS?!**

** yes, yes sebby has brothers. well I hope you enjoyed this and I want you guys to review or PM what you think will happen next. oh and you guys know how I've called you peeps and my children, well I got some names I want you guys to vote on.**

**well theres the two I just said. then theres kittens, demon kittens/kitties, or my little demons? **

**oh and if you have any suggestions PM or review and i'll put them in next chapter, k?**

**well cant wait for what ypou people think. see ya later!**


	6. Book of Sadness

**A/N: im soooo sorry I haven't updated in soo long. I was at a sea scout trip last weekend and the weekend before I was at my friends cabin all weekend. I would have updated maybe last weekend cuz I think I had a chance up my friend didn't have this chapter done yet but here it is!**

**I hope you enjoy guys!**

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you, Sebastian." A voice said behind me.

I whirled around. One eye stared back at me." C-ciel!" I stuttered. He simply ignored me and turned to Sebastian.

"what is the meaning of this?" Ciel spat out venomously. "my young master, I only withheld this information with your well being in mind." He answered smoothly.

"even so, I am not pleased with this," Ciel continued, "you will be punished later." For the second time in one day, I saw a demon pale. "however, I will not punish you, Lily."

I sighed in relief. Chase looked at Ciel, then at me. "wow" he mouthed. I had taken a liking to Chase. At this time, Ciel was yelling, ranting about how Sebastian shouldn't have dragged me into this. I stood slightly behind Chase, so Ciel didn't have a clear view of me. Ciel rolled his eyes. For the second time in one day, I saw a demon facepalm.

" you will not take my parents souls out of me!" he yelled sternly. "but you will die." Sebastian replied calmly. "I don't care!"

"Ciel, please." I asked sadly. The young demon looked into my eyes. I saw a hardness there that shouldn't be found in a child. The hardness softened after a minute or two.

"C-ciel?" Quinn spoke up.

"yes?" Ciel sighed.

"I know someone that can take the souls out, and still leave them intact." "why have you not mentioned this sooner?" Sebastian asked tiredly.

"I-I was hungry…" Ciel facepalmed again. Sebastian chuckled and ruffled Quinn's hair fondly.

" may I ask who this person is?" Ciel sighed. "I think his name is Theo Carvaan… either that or Adrian Carvaan." Ciel looked at Sebastian. " I don't know this person." Sebastian said ponderingly.

I think you know him.. he has a black top hat and a black robe." Quinn responded. "is his hair grey?" Ciel asked, dread in his eyes.

"yes….."

Even Sebastian paled.

"W-who are we talking about?" I asked, confusion evident in my voice. "Undertaker…" Ciel sighed.

" I don't know him." "oh, you will. Trust me." It was my turn to pale.

"bestow upon me the choicest laughter!" the man called Undertaker hollered. "fine." Ciel sighed in defeat. Ciel followed Undertaker into his dark building. A few minutes passed and they came out.

"anyone else want to try?" Sebastian looked surprised. "it did not work this time, young master?"

" does it look like it did?" Ciel spat out, waving his cane like a dirty old man. (**A/N: the dirty old man reference is from the youtube video "claude the peta" my friends weird like that.**) it was quite amusing. "may I try?" I asked.

"sure." Undertaker replied in a creepy voice. I suddenly doubted my confidence as he led me into the building before us. As we entered, I noticed that it was only lit by a few candles. I looked behind his desk. A row of books stood on a shelf. I could only make out one title: Book of Sadness. Undertaker looked at me, expecting something.

"so do you want me to tell you a joke or something?" I inquired hesitantly. "what do you think?" he asked me seriously. I must have had a confused look on my face because Undertaker started explaining it to me.

"I have met many of your kind, all requesting the same thing of me. Death. You see, they all had a bad life. They were beaten, abused, and discorded. I am a retired Grim Reaper, and your kind can only be killed with a Death Scythe. The only possible way to ensure that they are reborn into a better life is to write down their sorrow in the Book of Sadness. Seeing it is not your time yet, you do not have to do anything to receive information from me. This time."

"T-thank you.." I trailed off, still amazed that im not the only one of my kind.

" in this case, you don't need information, but I will aide Ciel." " thank you." I said again.

"you must really care for him."

"I-" now that I thought about it, I barely knew the small boy. It has felt like weeks since I first started working for him.

"well, lets go fetch the little lord." Undertaker said as he broke my train of thought.

"okay…."

* * *

**A/N: again im soo sorry I hope you guys aren't angwy with me...**

**anyway since I have school during the week I cant get on the computer then and a lot of my weekend are busy with sea scouts but luckly we wont have many full weekend trips for a long while (hopefully) not until like march or april when regatta season starts. by then i'll be swamp with school and training cuz my troop trains HARD. **

**anyway R/R plse and I hope you enjoyed this! i'll try to get my friend to write a bit faster for you guys (shes in sea scouts with me so I hope you guys understand.) **

**P.S: I keep forgetting to mention that the title "guardian of phantomhive" was my idea from my OC char that I created in my head and that I RP by myself with. and the name Lily I chose and I helped with the naming of Sebbys brothers. (hope you liked the names!) **

**btw im sure you noticed but Quinn is kinda like a hunny-sempai... so yea.**

**well if you got suggestions, comments, hate or anything else, just review and i'll send on my friends way! later!**


End file.
